A Gash Deeper
by antishock
Summary: Just one more centimeter than what it should've been, really. Not that much deeper, but no matter the size of one thing, its effects are tremendous, especially when there is poison involved.


**A Deeper Gash**

**Summary: Just one more centimeter than what it should've been, really. Not that much deeper, but no matter the size of one thing, its effects are tremendous, especially when there is poison involved.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, our ramen-crazed friend would hate peanuts with a passion and have god-level power.**

* * *

Silence found its way to the small field consisting of ninjas and a civilian. A boy with blonde hair, an orange jacket, and blue sandals that were about the same color as his eyes, stood there with a kunai in his hand, blood already seeping out. A strange green color could be found mixed with the gleaming red blood as it dripped off the boy's hand.

The blonde, his name Uzumaki Naruto, grinned as he saw the success of his stab. He was poisoned by two ninjas who came out of a puddle of water, their weapons out. Sasuke had rushed out to meet them while both Sakura and Naruto stood there petrified in fear. Naruto had regained his bearings and ran alongside Sasuke to fight the two ninjas. As he was fighting, a slash appeared on his arm from a quick swipe of the enemy's weapon.

At first it had hurt; it was a little to deep for the blonde's liking, but he had a high tolerance of pain so he withstood it. After his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, appeared from the trees and took down the two ninjas who were apparently chunin, Kakashi proceeded to tell Naruto that the enemy's weapon had poison coating it and that he was poisoned. Kakashi continued, telling the three genin and civilian that they were going back to their village, Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, to get Naruto immediate medical attention, for, the poison that was used is high toxic to a human.

Naruto had quickly denied going back to Konoha because he was finally on his first C-Rank Mission, and he wasn't going to give it up, which led to him stabbing himself, which leaves us at what happened next.

Naruto continued to look at the blood flowing from his hand, like a waterfall with no wind forcing water droplets to move. A few seconds passed, not an utter peep broke the silence, before the ramen-loving boy's sensei decided to break the silence.

"You do realize," Kakashi began, "that you are going to die from blood loss, Naruto." Kakashi's infamous eye-smile appeared in his only eye available, already forming a U-shape.

Naruto dropped his backpack to the ground and quickly opened it up, looking for some bandages. Kakashi sighed before he opened a seal on his person and took out a bandage. He threw it at Naruto, which bounced off the boy's head. Naruto scowled as he bent down and picked up the thrown wrappings.

He started to wrap it around his hands, going as fast as he could because he wanted to hurry and finish the mission and prove that he was awesome to his _'Sakura-chan'. _ As Naruto rolled it around and around again, unknowingly a small amount of poison remained in his system. In the normal course of events, this wouldn't happen, but due to a chance, the weapon cut part of a vein and let the poison flow into it.

Naruto smiled as he finished up the end of the wrapping. Finally! Now he could finish the mission! His smile was interrupted though by a short flash of pain. Naruto shrugged it off; it was probably just from the stab. Another sharp pain wracked his arm and the victim started to spasm.

The rest of Team 7 and the civilian, known as Tazuna, watched in amusement as Naruto started to flail his arms wildly. They didn't know that it was just from the pain the poison caused; even if the did, only Kakashi and Tazuna would care. Sasuke doesn't care about comrades, and Sakura agrees to anything Sasuke thinks or says.

The pain started to find his way closer to his torso, and Naruto's eyes widened. He reached into his pouch and took out another kunai and impaled himself where it hurt the most. Only blood came out and Naruto cursed when another brief flash of pain hit him an inch away from where he stabbed. He went for it again, only for Kakashi to stop him by grabbing his hands.

"K-Kakashi-sensei... poison isn't gone..." Naruto managed to breathe out and he struggled to stay awake, his eyelids drooping down as he felt his heart start to slow down.

Kakashi's visable eye widened as he realized what Naruto was doing. He grabbed the Kunai from Naruto's hand and watched Naruto's body, looking for the smallest twitch that would tell him where the poison was. Kakashi then saw it. It was on the heart...

* * *

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**

**_Died at the tender age of 12_**

**_A faithful ninja,_**

**_and the unsung hero of Konoha,_**

Kakashi's eyes had tears pouring down his eyes as he watched Naruto's body being put into a coffin by two chunins -the person who was supposed to do it didn't want to touch the 'demon'. Kakashi took a look around the funeral site.

There was only a few people there.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Shino Aburame.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Choji Akamichi.

Shikimaru Nara.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Iruka Umino.

Ayame and Teuchi.

That was all...

_**Loved by few,**_

_**Gave to all,**_

_**May you live happily in the next life,**_

The weather like always on a sappy day, started to turn cloudy and it rained, not only from the sky, but from the faces of the few that would miss Naruto Uzumaki.

_**R.I.P.**_


End file.
